Overwatch Climax Jump
by CMXB
Summary: In the world of Overwatch after the team was seperated the world lost its heroes, but then hope came in another one that will help Overwatch come back while helping fight the bad guys so "Ore Sanjou".
1. Chapter 1 Ore Sanjou

**Chapter 1 Ore Sanjou**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Overwatch**

In Tokyo there was a young man called Akira Satoh, he had short black hair and brown eyes, he wears a brown shirt and orange vest with jeans, he was in his room that had Den-O merchandise, like all the belts, the two rider pass and Zeronos cards, he was now on his bed looking at the ceiling, he was bored and wondered if there was better thing he could in his life.

He then saw a glow coming out of his door which made him curious, he goes towards the door and opens it, then he was pulled in along with his rider stuff.

When he opened his eyes he got shocked he was in the a train and looked to hs right to see the Imagin, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaraos and Ryutaros.

"What?!"Akira said.

"Hey the new guy is here."Momotaros said.

"Oh well that is good."Urataros said.

Kintaros woke up and said."oh welcome."

"Hey there nii-san."Ryutaros said.

"How are you real?"Akira asked.

"Ha, that show you watch shows the events we had to go through, so were real."Momotaros said.

"Okay but why am I here?"Akira asked again.

"To become the new Den-O."the looked to see the owner come in with Naomi." a new Den-O is needed since a new generation of riders are being chosen, and you young Akira have been picked to be the new Den-O since you are also a singularity point."

Akira thinks about it and said:"well I wanted to do something else in my life so sure I'll be the new Den-O."

Then they cheered and Naomi said:"then let us celebrate."she then gave pudding for everyone and coffee of their choice.

After the party was over Akira was sitting next to Momotaros and asked:"so where are we going?"

"Some world that had some heroes."Momotaros said.

"Really?"Akira said interested to know.

"The Earth that we will be arriving had once a group of heroes called Overwatch, they were the Earths heroes but after a event they lost many of their members and they were terminated because of the public viewing them the same as the criminals."The Owner said.

"Wow."Akira said.

"You also must be lucky since those toys turned to the real belts like Gaohs and Zeronos."Momotaros said.

"Well at least their with us instead of a enemy."Urataros said.

Ryutaros was drawing while Kintaros was sleeping, Akira was thinking about Overwatch, it wasn't fair that they were seen as bad as the criminals when the world needed them, well it looks like Den-O is needed in that world.

They arrived at the spot and Akira exited in a door inside a museum, he looks around and it looked like a exhibit for Overwatch, there were robots and their symbol everywhere, Akira was amazed seeing it all, he then saw two kids awalking around.

"My favorite is Tracer, shes like cheers love the cavalry's here,"the little kid said and he starts doing gun sounds.

His brother just sigh and walked foward making the kid pout then he got excited seeing the gauntlet and said:"that's doomfists gauntlet, oh man they said he could level a skyscraper and remember he was all figthing and Winston beat him and it was like primal punch."

"That's only in the holovids, everbody knows Overwatch got shut down half of them are just mercenaries down."Said the older brother.

"Doesn't mean there isn't heroes."Akira said getting their attention."there are many heroes out there that you don't even know, Overwatch may be mercenaries but deep down there are still the heroes you still know."

"You see."The younger brother said.

Then they heard a noise, then two people came crashing through the ceiling, one was Wisnton and the other was the Widowmaker, Winston lands on the ground while Widowmaker used a grapling hook to to get to a higher point, she then starts shooting with her sniper rifle and Winston went in front of them to shield them.

"Enjoying the exhibit."Wiston said then he got shot more."okay play time is over, get to cover"and he pushes them away a bit.

"Come on move it."Older brother said while dragging his younger brother with Akira following them.

Akira and the kids hide behind one of the exhibits and Akira looks back to see the Reaper appearing and starting to shoot at Winston, then Tracer appeared next to Widowmaker and said:"what your looking at?"

Then Widowmaker jumps ahead and turns around to shoot her but she dodged, then Tracer started to teleport avoiding Widowmaker shots, she then jumps to the air and takes out her guns, she then goes to shoot her, Akira helped the kids to another hidding spot and then want towards a machine that function like map, they hide behind it, they waited behind it hearing the gun shots then Tracer goes to their side hidding behind it too.

She then looks at them and said:"don't worry loves, calary's here." they then saw a pair of glasses at the ground."come on big guy get up."

Akira then heard a glass break and looks to the other side to see Widowmaker going towards the guantlet, he know understood what they wanted, Tracer then went back to fight helping Winston, Akira couldn't let them steal that gauntlet.

"Stay here."Akira said surprising them he called out in his mind:Momotaros.

"Alright, let's show them how it's done."Momotaros said and he goes to possess Akira, after he got possessed Akira's hair spiked up with a red streak and his eyes were now red, M-Akira smirked and goes to face them.

"Now to show them my own strenght."M-Akira said and he takes out the Den-O belt and puts it around his waist, then he pressed the red button starting the standby sound, everyone stopped to look at him and M-Akira takes out the rider pass and said:"Henshin."he then swipes it over the belt.

**SWORD FORM**

Then plat form suit appeared, a peach appeared on his head like a train and seperated making the visor, then the armor pieces appeared and attached on to his suit transforming him into Kamen Rider Den-O.

**(Insert Double Action Sword Form)**

"Ore Sanjou."Den-O said and he struck a pose.

They were surprised and the little kid said:"wow, so cool." making him chuckle.

"Who are you?"Widowmaker asked.

"I am Kamen Rider Den-O, let me say from start to finish to the finish."he then takes out the pieces on his belt, he then puts them together to form the sword." I'm a climax all the way."he then charges at Widowmaker.

She tries to shoot him but he swats them bullets away and got closer to her, he then tries to slash at her but she was able to dodge them, she then tries to kick him but Den-O avoided it by going behind her and hits her twice in the butt with the blunt part of his sword making her jump foward.

Tracer suppresses a laugh since that was funny, Widowmaker got angry and tries to shoot him again but Den-O blocks it with his sword, Reaper decided to get involved and appears close to him and shoots Den-O in the chest causing him to get hurt but he still continued.

"Why you damn skull jerk."Den-O said.

"It seems your the threat here being the unknown."Reaper said.

Widowmaker smirked and goes to shoot him but then Tracer came in and starts shooting making her roll away, Tracer then appears next to Den-O.

"Say love how about we team up?"Tracer asked.

"Sure, you deal with the sniper I'll deal with Skull Jerk."Den-O said.

"Deal."Tracer said and she goes after Widowmaker while Den-O fought the Reaper.

The Reaper was shooting at Den-O while dodging the sword slashes by vanishing, Den-O ducked underneath the shots and tries to slash at him, Wiston then charges at Reaper and goes to punch him, Reaper saw that and vanishes but then Den-O caught him.

"Take this."Den-O said slashing at the Reaper causing sparks to appear and he grunts in pain, he then slashes at him multiple times and then kicks him away, Den-O then twirls his sword around and goes into a pose:"how do you like that now."

"Hey."Tracer caled out, and saw her kick Widowmaker away."switch."

"Alright."Den-O said and then they tag out swapping opponents."Now for the other jerk."

Widowmaker got up and saw Den-O about to slash at her but she dodges it and jumps away while he followed her, she tries to shoot him while moving but he always blocked it with his sword and got close and starts to punch her in the face and then hits her over the head with blunt part of the sword.

Tracer and Winston were fighting the Reaper together and he had much harder time after Den-O struck him and he was fighting two at once, Reaper dodged Winston attacks but then he got shot by Tracer and then Winston punches him away and falls to the ground, Den-O then hits Widowmaker away making her land next to the Reaper.

"How could we lose this badly."Widowmaker said.

"It was that Kamen Rider, he changed the tides of the battle."Reaper said while they got up.

The Heroes regrouped and Den-O said:"now for the finisher."he then takes out the pass and puts it in front of the belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Then his sword glowed, the blade jumps out of the handle and Den-O said:"My Special Attack, Part 2."he then slashes at them with Reaper getting hit while Widowmaker dodged."3."he then slashes him again and widowmaker got hit as well"and 5."he then slams the blade down at him causing a explosion and the Reaper and Widowmaker were then sent away and were badly injured, then the blade attached back to the handle and Den-O puts the sword on his shoulder.

"Did he skip 4."Older brother said.

"That was so awesome."Little brother said.

"Well that was impressive young man."Winston said to Den-O.

"Thanks now let's get these jerks locked up."Den-O said and they nodded.

Widowmaker then used her grappling hook to hit the roof and she drags Reaper with her escaping.

"Their getting away."Wiston said and they ran after them.

Den-O looks at kids and did a salute while they followed them through the hole on the roof.

They followed them by jumping over building but then Widowmaker jumps over a buidling and came a chopper that took them away, they stopped to see them flying away.

"Damn it we lost them."Den-O said.

"Don't worry we'll get them next time."Tracer said.

"Yes, but now who are you young man, your certainly a hero but how did you get that suit?"Winston asked.

"Well not here, so follow me."Den-O said and they followed him.

They arrived at an alley and he opened and door they followed him, when they entered they were surprise to see they were inside of Den Liner.

"Where are?"Winston said.

Tracer looked outside to see he sands of time and said:"are we in some kind of train?"

"Of course."Den-O said then he transformed back and Momotaros seperated from Akira.

"This is the Den Liner."Momotaros said.

"Momotaros why did you bring you them here?"Akira asked.

"They were going to ask anyway so might as well just skip to the good part."Momotaros said.

"Well I guess your right."Akira said.

"Momotaros, like Momotaro."Wiston said.

"Not Momotaro, I don't like being called by that Peach boy."Momotaros said.

"Look let's not start arguing."Akira said.

"I agree love, and I must say your cuter up close."Trace said looking at Akira and he blinked.

"So young name what is your name?"Wiston asked.

"Akira Satoh."Akira said.

"So Akira what is this train for?"Wiston asked.

"Well we need to wait for the rest."Akira said.

"The rest."Tracer said.

Then the other Taros came in with the Owner and Naomi, Winston and Tracer were surprised to see them.

"Well aren't you a beauty."Urataros said trying to flirt with Tracer.

Then Momotaros puts him on a headlock and said:"oi perveted turtle we didn't even explain to them and your flirting with her."

"So what matter of creatures are they?"Winston asked about the Taros.

"They are Imagin, creatures from the sand of time."Owner said

"Yes and now were going to explain everything."Akira said.

They explained to them about the Imagin and the Den Liner, they were surprised to know the Den Liner is a train that can travel through time and that Akira was chosen to be a new hero in their world.

"So let me get this straight, you have been chosen to wield the title of Den-O a hero from their world and this Train can travel through time."Winston said.

"Yes."Akira said.

"Amazing, a train that was made just to travel through time."Wiston said.

"Yes, you both have been allowed entry since Akira is the holder of the Rider Pass which gives anyone entry as long as they are allowed by the holder, but changing the past will cause events that are important change and will make the world worse."Owner said and they understood.

"Well this is certainly a interesting moment."Tracer said.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could join Overwatch along with my friends."Akira said while pointing at the Taros.

"Are you sure Akira?"Winston asked.

"Of course, I can't just stand here and let people like those two cause evil the world needs a hero like the Kamen Riders and I will do it as the new Den-O."Akira said.

Winston saw his determination and said:"very well, good thing your friends have plenty of experience in their world so that will help you."

"Hooray, let us celebrate did you both want some coffee?"Naomi asked.

"Oh I'll take one."Tracer said.

Ryutaros then draws a image and shows it to Tracer of her and he said:"what do you think sister?"

"Not bad."Tracer said then she petted him.

"Is he a child?"Winston asked.

"Yes."Akira and the rest of the Taros said.

Then after some time they arrived at the Overwatch base known as Watchpoint: Gibraltar, they exited through a door and arrived the base, Wiston, Tracer and Akira exited with the Taros following behind them.

"Well this is it, our base that we use."Winston said.

"Well it's good enough."Momotaros said.

Akira turns back to see them but they were gone, he then looks down and got surprised.

"Hey Akira why did you get so big?"Momotaros asked.

"I didn't, you guys shrunk."Akira said making Tracer and Winston looked them and they got surprised as well.

The Taros are in their Chibi forms, they looked at themselves and got surprised.

"What?!"Momotaros said.

"Looks like this world has a different effect on us."Urataros said.

"I don't look strong in this form."Kintaros said.

"We looked kinda funny."Ryutaros said.

"Oh my god they look so adorable."Tracer said.

"Hey shut up I'm not adorable."Momotaros said angry.

"Looks like until your back in your normal forms your going to need Akira to fight."Winston said.

Akira had to help them since Tracer was hugging them with so much strenght, he joined Overwatch as its third member and their mission now is to find the former members and bring them back again, Akira was happy to have this chance and even decided to train since he knew some martial arts so Wiston gave him a simple workout regime for now and he hope he can help Overwatch.

**Note:well this is the first chapter of Den-O you must tbe surprised that Den-O defeated Reaper and Widowmaker but remember Momotaros is the same from the show so his experience is higher compared to what he was at the beginning plus the fact he's unpredictable helped, Akira will now help Wiston and Tracer find the rest of the group and make Overwatch what is was before but better.**


	2. Chapter 2 Scientist in the snow

**Chapter 2 Scientist in the snow**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Overwatch**

At the base Akira was in Den-O plat form doing some training, he was fighting a few robots Wiston made to test him and he was able to defeat the lower level ones but the when he to the higher levels it got harder, Den-O was dodging multiple punches from the robots until Wiston stopped it.

"Okay that eneough, it's seems the suit in this form can only do so much so your skills are what you ahve to rely on if you lose conection to the Taros and if you don't have another suit of yours."Wiston said.

"Yeah Den-O only at its best with them but It doesn't mean I can't fight."Den-O said.

"I like your energy but remember were there to help too."Wiston said.

The Tracer appeared next to Den-O and she said:"That's right love, so don't worry your pretty face were going to always have your back."

" Hey thanks, say Wiston who's the first member we need to find?"Den-O asked.

"I think we should go for Mei."Wiston said.

"Really, Mei?"Tracer said excited.

"Isn't she a scientist in Antarctica that you told me about."Den-O said.

"Correct, I'm worried for her safety so it's best we go get her."Wiston said.

"So how do we get there, are we going to use the DenLiner?"Den-O asked.

"While that would be fine to get some coffee I think we should use another form of transportation to keep it a secret for now, we don't know who might see it."Wiston said.

They went to the hangar to see the MV-261 Orca a ship for Overwatch, they went aboard and Tracer went to pilot it, Akira went to one of the seats after getting out of the Den-O suit, the Orca then went to the air towards antarctica, Akira looks outside a window to see the outside, he watches the clouds and the ocean bellow them, he was kinda excited to see a Overwatch member that he didn't know, Wiston showed him images of the old members and they were cool and interesting.

They arrived at antarctica and Akira saw it was all covered in snow, he then looks ahead and saw someone walking through the snow.

"Hey theres someone outside."Akira said.

"What?"Wiston said.

Tracer looks throught a screen to see who it was, the image revealed Mei wearing a snow jacket and she has a gun with her.

"It's Mei."Tracer said.

"She's awake, but why didn't she wait for us to come?"Wiston said.

"Well lets land on the ground to meet her."Akira said and they nodded.

While Mei was walking through the snow she stepped on something, she looks down then it light up, she backs away and it revealed it self to be a old ominic machine from the old war, she gasped looking at it then more came out of the snow and were around her, they look at her and prepared to fight.

"Trouble."Akira said.

"Tracer we need to help Mei."Wiston said.

"I'll try to land as fast as I can."Tracer said.

"I'll go help."Akira said.

"Alright but be careful."Wiston said.

"Don't worry I got help."Akira said taking out the Den-O belt and put around his waist, he then takes out the rider pass and presses the red button to start the transformation."Henshin."he then swipes the pass over the belt.

**SWORD FORM**

Akira then transformed into Den-O sword form and Momotaros said:"okay, go go go."

He then runs towards the back door that Tracer opened for him and he jumped off, he then takes off the weapon pieces and puts them together to formt the sword, one of the Ominics was going to blast Mei but then Den-O landed on its head and stabbed it, she got surprised and the robots falls down, Den-O then takes out his sword and looks at Mei.

"Hey."Den-O said.

"Wait who are you?"Mei asked.

"My name is Kamen Rider Den-O a member of Overwatch."Den-O said.

"Wait really, your a new recruit."Mei said then the robots come towards them.

"Talk later now I'll show you what I'm made off."Den-O said and he goes charging at the ominics.

Den-O starts slicing them one by one, he then saw one of them get hit by a beam that froze it, Den-O looks at Mei who was holding a gun.

"A freeze ray, not bad."Den-O said.

"Thank you."Mei said.

Den-O started to take out multiple of the ominics with Mei's help then Tracer appears and starts shooting them, then Wiston came and starts to smash them, after they destroyed them they regrouped.

"Mei."Tracer said giving her a hug.

"Tracer, Winston."Mei said.

"It's good to see your alright."Wiston said.

"Yes."Mei said.

"So wheres the others?"Tracer asked then Mei looked down sad, Tracer got the message."oh."

Wiston then put a hand on Mei's shoulder and said:"I'm sorry we couldn't be there."

"It's okay."Mei said.

Then a little robot woke up from her backpack and Tracer said:"Snowball."and snowball smilled.

Then the ground started to shake and then from the snow came a giant ominic, it then looks at them and its eye changed to red.

"Okay this might take some time."Tracer said.

"Or seconds since the DenLiner is more then just a simple train."Den-O said.

"Denliner?"Mei said.

"Your about to see."Wiston said.

Then they heard DenLiners call and it came through a portal with rail tracks appearing, Mei got surprised and it stopped to let Den-O in, the Ominic goes to attack but then it got hit by Tracers guns distracting it, Mei and Wiston also helped distracting it, Den-O then went to the den-bird and starts to control the train.

Denliner goes around the Ominic and it opened all of its weapons, Den-O smirked and said:"now takes this."he then fires the lasers missiles and bombs at it causing the machine to get damaged badly, then he show one more missile on its head blowing it up, then it fell to the ground causing the ground to shake.

Den-O chuckled and said:"that is how its done."

After that Den-O got out of the Denliner then it went back to the sands of time.

"Okay, so can you explain to me what just happened?"Mei asked.

"Let's go back to base first."Wiston said and they went to the ship.

They arrived at the base and went to a meeting room with a big table, Den-O took off his suit to reveal Akira and she was surprised to see how young he is, they explained to her about DenLiner and Den O and Mei said:"so theres a train that can travel through time."

"Yes."Wiston said.

"Then we can use it to save the others."Mei said.

"No, we were told if we changed the past it can cause serious consequences to happen to out future, so all we can do is help out time."Wiston said.

Mei looked down sad about it, Akira then walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, she looks at him and he said:"look even if their gone you can still continue for them, plus your not alone anymore were here to help."

Mei smilled at his words and said:"thank you."

"How about we meet the rest."Akira said.

"Oh why don't you bring him here."Tracer said.

"No way."Momotaros said in Akira's mind.

"Who?"Mei asked.

"She means my other friends the Taros."Akira said."Well Ryutaros wanna meet another sister."

"Yay."Ryutaros said and he appears with Momotaros trying to drag him back with the other two following them.

"Get back inside you brat."Momotaros said.

Mei was stunned seeing them, she then sqeeled along with tracer adn they hugged them with Mei hugging Ryutaros and Momotaros and Tracer hugging Kintaros and Uratoros.

"Their so cute."Mei said.

Snowball then went to Akira's side and beeped at him.

"Oh this what they look in this world they only have their real forms in Denliner."Akira said.

Wiston chuckled and said:"well this si certainly going to be a interesting meeting with the others as well."

Around the world many members of the overwatch were doing their jobs helping others, they heard the news that the team is coming back so some were interested in joining back.

Akira simply watched the girls hug the Taros with Kintaros a sleep, Urataros enjoying it, Ryutaros having and Momotaros getting angry, this was the first step in getting the members of Overwatch now he really wonder who the rest could be.

**Note:its a little short since it's Mei in the snow theres not much that could be done with her story, she is now the first of Overwatch not counting Tracer or Winston joining back, Denliner got some time to shine and soon the Taros will have their chance.**


	3. Chapter 3 Gamer Girl

**Chapter 3 Gamer Girl**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Overwatch**

After Mei joined the team she has been help out with Winston on the lab, she was working on a computer and then she heard someone get her attention, she looks back to see Akira with a smile and he offered her some coffee that she smiled and accepts it.

"Thanks."Mei said.

"Anytime."Akira said and he then takes a seat next to her."so still trying to figure out what happened to the climate."

"Yeah, I gotta do it for them."Mei said with a sad look.

"Hey don't worry were all here to help out, you can count on me too."Akira said making her smile again.

Tracer than appears behind Akira and said:"hey what are you doing?"that made get scared and he falls to the floor making them laugh.

"Not funny."Akira said.

"Come on have some fun, so wanna hang out today we didn't spend time after the last mission?"Tracer asked.

"Okay but don't scare me like that."Akira said while getting up, they then went to a rec room leaving Mei alone.

Mei frowns and Snowball then came to her side, Mei looks at him and said:"oh hey Snowball." he then looks at her with a look."what?"he then types something on the computer, she got surprised since it said you like him."what no, don't be ridiculous."he then gabe her a look saying he didn't believe it."okay fine maybe a little."

At DenLiner the Taros were doing they're thing there, Momotaros was drinking coffee along with Urataros, Ryutaros was playing with a bubble gun and Kintaros was sleeping while lifting weights.

"I wonder who's the next jerk that I'll get to fight."Momotaros said.

"Sempai why don't you let someone else have a turn."Urataros said.

"Yeah we want a turn."Ryutaros said and Momotaros grunted.

Tracer and Akira were a tthe rec room watching tv, it was showing some famous gamer girl called D. Va, she was also a pilot and was appart of a team to protect her country Korea.

" she's actually looks cool."Akira said.

"Well yeah, but i'm cooler."Tracer said trying to impress him a bit.

"Oh I know, she might have be a good member for Overwatch if she wasn't busy with her country."Akira said.

"Yeah, but It wouldn't be fair to take away from her duties."Tracer said.

Then they heard the alarm and go off and they got up.

"Trouble."Akira and they run to the main control room.

The entire group was there with Winston showing them a image in a computer, at Korea there was a attack happening.

"It seems a Omnic is attacking there, we need to send someone there fast."Winston said.

"I'll go, DenLiner will take me there faster."Akira said.

"Alright but be careful, if anything happens contact us."Winston said and Akira nodded.

Akira goes to a door and opened it entering Denliner, he travels through the sands of time and then they arrive at the place, Akira and the Taros looked outside to see D. Va in her mech suit flying over the ocean while it was raining shooting the Gwishin Omnics, they were shooting missiles at her but she uses a barrier to block them and returns fire.

"We need to help her."Akira said and he puts on the belt.

"Alright let's go."Momotaros said but then Urataros puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually I think this requires my skills."Urataros said.

"WHAT!?"Momotaros said.

"It's only fair."Urataros said then he looks at Akira."Akira let's save the young lady together."

"Okay Urataros."Akira said.

Urataros then posses Akira making his style change with a blue streak and his was now wearing glasses, he smirked and then presses the blue button making a different standby music, he takes out the pass and said:"henshin."he then swipes it in front of the belt.

**ROD FORM!**

Then he transforms into plat form then blue armor pieces appear and attached to the suit, then the helmet piece appeared and he transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form.

**(Insert Double Action Rod Form.)**

Den-O goes to the door and then the Isurugi appears next to it and Radome comes out of it making Den-O jump on top of it, then he goes to help D. Va.

"That danm turtle."Momotaros said.

Den-O then takes the DenGasher pieces and puts them together forming the rod mode, he then saw D. Va shooting at the omnics and then two go after her, he then swings the DenGasher like a fishing rod and it then sends a hook catching one of them and he then slams it to the other one causing them to explode, looks back and sees Den-O.

"Who is that guy?"D. Va asked.

"What happened out there?"Dae Hyun asked from the control room.

"Some like superhero is here helping out."D. Va said.

What!?"Dae Hyun said.

"Boku ni Tsuraretemiru?"Den-O said and he then charges at the Omnics.

Omnics shoot missiles at him but he avoids them with ease, they then go after him and he flies over the Omnics making the missiles hit him.

"Who ever he is he's good."D. Va said and she goes to help out too.

She shoots lasers while Den-O stabs multiple of them with his rod, then he reals one in and throws it to another knocking them towards D. Va who blasts them, he then jump over to one and stabs it making it starting to spark, he then jumps to the Radome and flies off while it explodes, then D. Va shoots three of them done making sure none of them goes to the city and Den-O did the same with his rod slashing at them.

"This is better, who ever he is, he's being a great help."D. Va said with a smile.

"Well it's looks like our new friend is helping us deal with them faster than ever before."Dae Hyun said.

Then they saw a group of the Omnics charging towards them together, D. Va was going to fight but then Den-O appears in front of her with his hand up saying to let him do it, he then brings out the pass and puts it over the belt.

**FULL CHAGE!**

The rod was then being charged he then throws it at the Omnics, when it hit them it made hexagonal symbols stopping them in mid air, then he does a rider kicks towards them and when he hits them it caused all of them to explode, D. Va mouth dropped when she saw that and then Den-O lands on the Radome with his weapon back.

"I think we should have a talk with our new friend."D. Va said.

They then went back to her base, Dae Hyun puts the mech in it's spot and D. Va looks at Den-O who was looking at her.

"So would you care to tell us your name?"D. Va asked.

"My name is Den-O, I have heard many things about you and I have to say your beauty is even greater in person." Den-O flirts with her.

"What?"D. Va said.

"What?"Dae Hyun said.

"Yes."Den-O said and he gets closer to her while she backs away."when I saw you the first time I saw one of the most beautiful women ever, so I had to meet you."he then gets close to her.

"Oh well that's nice to hear."D. Va said with a blush.

Then Momotaros jumps at him draging Urataros out canceling the form and Akira falls to the ground while the two Imagin were wrestling on the ground in they're chibi form surprsing the other two.

"I knew it, you wanted to use it as an excuse to flirt with her."Momotaros said.

"Sempai please."Urataros said.

"What are those things?"Dae Hyun said.

"I don't know but they're so cute."D. Va said and then she looks at Akira and blushed when she saw his face when he got up.

"Oh come on you guys couldn't you now do itin my body."Akira said and he then looks at D. Va."oh well sorry about that, my name is Akira and those two are my friends."

"Hi Akira,my name is Hana or as many know me as D. Va, so could you tell me how did you know we were under attack?" D. Va asked.

"Oh well believe it or not I'm a Overwatch member."Akira said shocking them.

"No way Overwatch but weren't they disbanded."Dae Hyun said.

"Not anymore in fact I'm they're newest member, my boss told me what was happening so I came here to give a hand."Akira said.

"Well I should thank you."D. Va said with a smile.

Akira smiled too and he then looks at the two imagin who were still figthing and said:"okay you two go back to the DenLiner while I'll explain to them."

"Fine."Momotaros said and he drags Urataros with him.

"So who were those things?"Dae Hyun asked.

"Well it's kinda of a big secret can you keep it to yourselves?"Akira asked and they nodded."Okay heres the thing."he then explained to them about the Imagin and the DenLiner and they were shocked.

"I don't believe it a train that goes through time."Dae Hyun said.

"Yes but past is a fragile thing so it's best not change it or bad things will happen."Akira said and D. Va understood.

Akira looks at a few posters and prizes for winning video games and he said:"so are you gamer?"

"Oh yeah I'm pretty good."D. Va said.

"Sweet I like games too we should play sometime together."Akira said surprising her.

"Wait really?"D. Va said.

"Of course, I know you might have some responsibility but playing a few games with a friend will help you out too, so how about friends?"Akira said with his hand up.

D. Va looks at the hand and then looks at Dae Hyun who nodded, she smiled and shakes it."friends."

Akira smiled and then takes out a communicator with the Overwatch symbol and gives it to her.

"If you need to talk to me for either help or to hang out give me call, maybe you can even give us a hand seeing you out there I saw a real hero."Akira said making her blush a bit.

"Thanks and maybe I will you guys are heroes too."D. Va said and Akira nodded.

Akira goes to the DenLiner after saying his goodbyes and goes back to base.

D. Va looks at the communicator with a smile and Dae Hyun said:"that guy was something even made you like him more than a friend."

"What, why you."D. Va said and she then chases him while he laughs but he knew that Akira was good for since he might help her be more relaxed and call for others to help out.

Akira returns back to base and enters the main room seeing the team there.

"Who did it go?"Tacer asked.

"Mission accomplished."Akira said.

"Well done kid, you have been getting better thanks to the Imagin you might even surpass the old members one day."Winston said with a smile.

"Yeah let's celebrate your first solo mission."Tracer said and they went to celebrate for Akira's success in his first solo mission with only the Taros at his side.

**Note:Rod Form appeared and Akira met **D. Va**, she didn't really join Overwatch she's more of an ally they can count on when they need her, she's also a member of Akira's harem and more of the Taros will have they're chance to show off they're skills.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fist of Destruction

**Chapter 4 Fist of Destruction**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Overwatch**

At night in a High Security prison one cell made to hold a very dangerous villain is shacking, then a hole was made from the side of it, then from it came the villain that it held Doomfist, he then starts to punch the walls in front of him while a alarm was activated, then security came to stop him but he punched them away and was able to leave the place.

He then looks up and said:"this time I will get you Winston."

Back at the Overwatch base Akira was spending time with Tracer and Mei at the rec. room they had, they were watching tv together and then Tracer got close to Akira surprising him, Mei saw that a got a bit jealous.

"What's wrong love, too close?"Tracer said with a smirk.

"A little."Akira said.

At the Den-liner the imagin saw that.

"Well it seems Akira is getting attention from the ladies."Urataros said.

"Oh don't even go there you perverted turtle."Momotaros said.

Kintaros was sleeping and Ryutaros was playing with a bubble gun.

At the lab Winston was looking at his computer and then he saw a alter happened amking him shocked.

The alarm went off surprising the trio and Akira said:"trouble, let's go."they then ran towards where Winston was.

They all arrived and Mei asked:"Winston what is the emergency?"

"Doomfist escpaed."Winston said shocking them.

"What, but he was in jail, we made a cell to keep him there."Tracer said.

"He was able to break by himself and worse."Winston then shows them a image of the museum with the gauntlet gone."he took back his gauntlet."

"That can't be good."Akira said.

"Yes, Doomfist is already strong on his own with his gauntlet that will only make things worse."Winston said.

"Well then let's go after him."Tracer said.

"How, the city is really big and he might have be back with his team."Mei said.

"Or he could be standing in the middle of the streets."Akira said looking at the computer and they saw and he was right, there was Doomfist with his gauntlet standing there.

"It seems like he's waiting."Winston said."most likely for us."

"Well let's go meet him."Tracer said.

"Tracer, last time we fought him we had our team then, now we are only four."Winston reminded her.

"But we can't let him just be there, he's just going to hurt anyone that is there."Akira said.

Winston sighs and said:"your right, but we better be careful."they nodded and went to the airship.

They then taveled to the place and arrived outside of the city, they then went out and Akira decided to transform, he takes out the belt and puts around his waist, he takes out the pass and presses the red button to start the standby music."henshin."he then swipes it with the pass.

**SWORD FORM!**

He then transforms into Den-O and puts the sword together, they then run towards the city.

Doomfist waited with a few police around and smashed robots that tried to take him, then he saw the overwatch team coming towards him."so you finally arrived."

"Doomfist, so you escaped just to face us again."Winston said.

"Yes, I wanted payback, unlike last time I have grown stronger."Doomfist then looks at the team."it seems our team has gotten smaller with only a new member."

"Well this new member kicked two fo your friends butts last time."Den-O said.

"Who Windowmaker and Reaper, impressive but I'm better."Doomfist then punches the ground making the ground shake and they got sent to the air.

"Wow."Den-O said and he then lands on the ground, Winstons then grabs Mei and they land safely and Tracer teleported next to them.

They then charge at Doomfist, Tracer and Mei start to shoot at him but the blocks the blasts with his gauntlet and when it got frozen it crushes the ice off, Winston then charges at him and they start to throw punches but Doomfist overpowered him and then gave him a combo of punches sending Winston away, Den-O then jumps with his sword up and Dommfist blocks it, Den-O then tries to slash at him multiple times but Doomfist blocked them all with his gauntlet, he then grabs Den-O by his leg and throws him away.

Den-O crashes on to the floor and said:"that hurt, when I get him, he's going to pay for that."

"Momotaros, we need to think of a plan."Akira said to him.

They then saw Tracer appearing around Doomfist shooting at him but then he punches her away and she crashes on to a building, they then saw the device on her chest was damaged and it starts to blink almost like she was vanishing.

Akira inside of his mind was shocked to see it and said:"LENA!"

Kintaros then woke up and said:"Akira, is worried, like crying."he then turns into yellow energy, when Den-O got up Kintaros then merged with them.

"Hey wait."Momotaros then got sent back to Denliner and he crashes on to the floor.

"Looks like Kintaros turn is up."Naomi said.

"Why that stupid bear."Momotaros then passed out.

Den-O was back in plat form and he then presses the yellow button on the belt to start a new standby music, Doomfist looks at him and Den-O swipes the belt with the pass.

**AX FORM!**

Then different armor pieces appeared and it was like a reverse of Sword form, then the visor attached to his head with a axe piece on it.

**(Insert Double action ax form here.)**

He then makes the axe from the pieces and then tissues fall from the sky."My strength has made you cry. Wipe off your tears with these."he then posed.

"I never cry."Doomfist then charges at him and tries to punch but then Den-O blocks it with his left hand making a shockwave happen.

Doomfist got surprised and then Den-O palm strikes him away, Doomfist stopped himself and looks at Den-O."so you can rival my strenght in that form."

"I will not lose to one that hurts a friend."Den-O said.

"She was fool, she couldn't keep up with my strenght."Doomfist said.

"Then let's see."Den-O said and they charge at each other.

They then start to clash with Doomfist punching at him while Den-O blocked with his axe, Den-O then palm strikes him to stop him for a bit and then starts to hit with his axe while Doomfist was blocking them attacks.

Mei and Wiston were helping tracer but fixing the device, Winston then looks at the fight with Doomfist and Den-O clashing trying to push each other."help Tracer while I help Den-O."Mei nodded and he goes charging at the Doomfist, he then saw and Winston punches him away.

Doomfist gets and sees both Winston and Den-O teaming up against him, they then start attacking him together and this time he got overpowered, they then punched him togther and he got sent to the floor, Den-O then brings out the pass and puts it in front of the belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Den-O then throws the axe up and starts to charge up, Doomfist got up and sees Den-O jump into the ari grabbing his axe."dynamic shop."he then comes down and Doomfist tries to punch him hitting the axe and that caused an explosion, Den-O lands on the ground while Doomfist gets sent to the floor.

They look at Doomfist while he gets up slowly and Winston said:"no matter how much you try, you will never defeat us."

"No matter, conflict and war is the crucible which we evolve, every battle makes us stronger, this will make me stronger."Doomfist said.

Then a black airship came surprising them and them the hatch opened to reveal Widowmaker, they then shot bullets at them making Overwatch jump back, then a rope was thrown at Doomfist and he grabs, then they fly away with him.

"He escaped."Den-O said.

"Even so, we won the battle, now we need to bring Tracer back."Winston said and Den-O nodded.

They then took Tracer back to thr Airhip and went back to Base.

At the Talon base Repaer and Widower were now talking to Doomfist.

"Well it's good to have you back."Reaper said.

"Yes, with your strenght we can defeat Overwatch."Widowmaker said.

"Even with my strenght, they have they're own strenght as well."Doomfist said.

"Is it him."Reaper then made a hologram of Den-O.

"Yes, now in order to get stronger I must defeat him."Doomfist said.

"You will have your chance now we must prepare ourselves against Overwatch."Widowmaker said.

Back at the Overwatch base Akira was now at the medical room looking at Tracer who was sitting on a chair.

"Are you okay?"Akira asked.

"Don't worry love, I'm okay now."Tracer said with a smile.

"That's good, Winston told me that device makes you stay in this timeline, so I was worried."Akira said.

She then puts a hand on his shoulder."hey like I said don't worry, also how about a little prize."she confuses him and then she kisses him on the cheek making Akira blush.

"Great Job Akira."Urataros said.

"Why did big sis kiss Akira."Ryutaros asked.

"When your older."Kintaros said.

She then breaks the kiss up and said:"that's for being caring-"she then winks and exits the place leaving a stunned Akira.

He then holds his cheek and said:"okay I wasn't expecting that."and he then leaves the place thinking more about the kiss.

**Note:hope you all enjoyed Doomfist vs Ax form, now Doomfist sees Den-O a rival to test his own strenght so he will try to kill when he appears and now Tracer kissed Akira starting something big later.**


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

**Chapter 5 Reunion**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Overwatch**

In the middle of the desert there was a group known as the Deadlock Rebels collecting various things from a wreckage of a train, a guy called Zeke was looking through a box pulling out grenades and then he saw someone that shocked him.

"Ashe ASHE! we got trouble."Zeke runs to the other side where Ashe was standing on top of cart with her robot Bob.

She then looks back to where he's pointing and sees a cowboy walking towards them, he then stopped to reveal that he was McCree.

She takes off her bandanna and said:"Jesse McCree been awhile you promised you'd write."

"Well Ashe."McCree lights up his cigar."I've been kinda busy."

"We've been busy ourselves so its awful convenient you showing up today."Ashe said.

"Yeah you've never been one to shy away from a good tip."McCree said.

"Hey we worked hard for this score you'd best move on now."Ashe said with her riffle ready.

"All I want is that crate, everything else is yours."McCree points at a crate that was next to her.

"This crate? B.o.b."Ashe said and he opens the crate, Ashe and B.o.b both look at whats inside."well well now you got my attention what is it?."

"Thats none of your business."McCree said.

She jumps off the cart and said:"the way i see it now it's very much our business."

"It doesnt always have to be this way Ashe."McCree said.

"Apparently it does."Ashe said while her gang surrounds him.

Then she saw someone coming towards them and McCree looks back too.

**(Insert Climax Jump HIPHOP ver.)**

They then saw Akira dancing but he was different, he had a purple streak in front of his hair and his eyes were purple, Ryutaros possessed him and was wearing his old clothes when he possessed Ryotaro, everyone got confused whike McCree smirked.

"What is this?"Ashe said.

He then spins around and points his finger at her like a gun."so your the meanies that blew up the train."

"So what kid."Ashe said.

"Well I'm with the cool Overwatch team, so I have to stop you."R-Akira said.

"Really, looks like they found a new guy."McCree said wondering what he can do.

"Oh please, who cares if your with Overwatch, you can't beat us."Ashe said pointing her gun at him.

"What a mean big sister, looks like I have to play with you."He then takes out his belt and puts it around him, he then presses the purple button starting the music and he takes out the pass."henshin."he then swipes it.

**GUN FORM!**

Then he became plat form and pieces attached him and the helmet visor goes down the tracks finsihing the transformation, he was now Den-O gun form.

**(Insert Double Action Gun Form here.)**

Everyone got surprised and he then spins aorund."Mind if I defeat you?"then he points at Ashe."I can't hear your answer!"

"Well that's new."McCree said.

He then takes out the DenGasher pieces and forms the gun mode.

"Get him."they then start to shoot while McCree rolls out the way Den-O dances around them avoiding each shot.

He then puts the gun sideways and shoots at the gangs guns making them drop them, Den-O then spins around and shoots a sniper making drop his weapon too, he then spins around avoiding a guy and he kicks him away.

McCree then starts to shoot the others as well and he goes to Den-O's side.

"Hey a cowboy."Den-O said excited making him chuckle.

"Not bad kid, but we need to knock Ashe and her big lug out."McCree said.

"Alright."Den-O said.

"B.o.b do something."Ashe said and he then points his arm at them making gun comes out of it and he shoots at them.

They dodged it while McCree goes to duck underneath a boulder Den-O dodges each shot with his dance moves.

"Looks like B.o.b got himself some upgrades."He then looks at Den-O."hey nice moves, who knew dancing could work."

"This is getting boring."Den-O then takes out the pass and puts over his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

He then points the gun at them making B.o.b and Ashe look at them, then purple enrgy transfers from his armor to his gun making a huge blast and he fires it.

"OH SHOOT!"Ashe said they got hit making a huge explosion.

McCree them comes out to see that Ashe was knocked out and B.o.b was just a head now blinking.

"Not bad kid."McCree goes up to him."not bad, but I would recomend not shooting too wildly."he points at a few shots on the walls that Den-O missed.

"Oh come on."Den-O whined.

"But still, I can see why they picked you, so wanna give a little help."McCree said.

Den-O tilts his head and said:"sure."

After some time Ashe woke up to see that she was tied up along with her group on the cart."what the? McCree!"

McCree puts B.o.b's head ont he cart."sorry about that B.o.b no hard feelings?"

"McCree HEY untie me McCree!"Ashe said.

Den-O then goes up to her."sorry but you lose."

McCree then pushes a button on the cart to make it start moving."say hi to the gang for me."

"I am talking to you I will not be ignored I'm gonna rebuild B.o.b and have him rip off your other arm MCCREE! And you you stupid brat, once I get out you'll get shot!"Ashe yelled at them.

McCree opens the crate and inserts a chip of some kind causing it to activate Echo's face then projects, she opens her eyes and sees him."hey there cowboy."

McCree takes off his hat."welcome back partner."he then helps Echo out of the crate.

"Wow cool."Den-O said looking at Echo.

Echo looks around and said:"how long have I been gone?"

"Far too long."McCree said and she saw his arm.

"What happened?"Echo asked.

"Well thats a story for another time I got a call their getting the band back together they want me but really they need you."McCree said.

He then walks off and Echo said:"Jesse what are you going to do?"

"I got some busness to attend to."McCree then gets on Ashe's bike."say hi to the monkey for me."

"Monkey?"Echo said.

"Scientist whatever, hey Kid it was nice meeting you."McCree said and he looks at Den-O.

"Yeah you're super cool."Den-O said.

"Also remember the gangster style isn't that great, he'll take you back, see ya."McCree then rides off leaving them alone.

She then looks at Den-O and said:"I don't remember you as a Overwatch member."

"Oh I'm a new."Den-O said.

"I see."Echo said and Den-O grabbed her hand.

"Come on big sis, I need to show you the new base."he then drags her with him.

They then reached his bike and he gets on with Echo on the back, they then ride off to the other side, McCree smirked since he met Den-O and despite his more radical style he knew they made a good choice with him.

They then arrived at the base and walked through the door.

"Were here."Den-O said showing her the place.

"So this is the Overwatch base."Echo said.

"Yup."They then saw Winston going up to them."welcome back Echo."

"Hello Winston."Echo said.

"I'm surprised that McCree didn't come back."Winston said.

"He said he needed to do something."Echo said.

"I hope he stays safe, looks like you met the new recruit, Ryutaros can you let Akira talk to her."Winston said.

"Okay."Den-O then cancels the form and Akira was back in control.

"Hi my name is Akira."Akira puts his hand up to her.

"Didn't we met already."Echo said.

"Oh no you see you met one of his friends called Ryutaros who is a being called Imagin, they can possess Akira to allow him to transform into that suit."Winston said.

"Really, well nice to meet you Akira."Echo shakes his hand.

"Hey."Tracer then appears next to them."glad you could come back."

"Hello Tracer, so is it just you three now?"Echo asked.

"No, Mei is here too."Tracer said.

"Well that's good, so are still trying to find the rest?"Echo said.

"Yes, with Akira here we have been getting some help thanks to his friends, he may look young but he has spirit and his friends have plenty of battle experience."Winston said putting a hand on Akira's shoulder.

"Yeah, also come on Akira I have something we can do."Tracer drags him with her.

"Hey wait Lena."Akira said but she didn't stop.

Winston smiles while they leave but Echo was confused."they are very close, but I think that Tracer might like him more than a friend."

"Oh, good for her."Echo said with a smile.

Mei watched them from above and frowns a bit, she has been spending a lot of time with Akira and she didn't want to admit it but she also had a crush on him too, to see him being so close to Tracer made her a bit jealous.

Tracer and Akira were sitting together watching a action movie and it was pretty good, then Tracer puts her head on his shoulder making him blush.

**Den-Liner**

"Well it seems that Akira is getting lucky."Urataros said.

"Don't even try it turtle, hey brat who gave you permission to take the mission."Momotaros look at Ryutaros who was drawing a picture at one of the tables.

"I jsut wanted to see a cool cowboy."Ryutaros was drawing him and McCree shooting the gang with Echo with them.

"Looks like Ryutaros found a new friend."Naomi said.

"Well he's cooler than some of the guys we met."Momotaros said.

**Note:Gun Form appeared, Ryutaros got his chance to test his skills with McCree there to help and even met Echo, now Echo joined Overwatch and will later be shown the Den-liner, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins well that New Den-O one I have something planned and from the other stories Guest theres no such thing as a strongest rider since anyone can be a strong with they're own skills, Oma Zi-O would be the strongest since he has everyones powers and no I won't do that harem recap, Ichika4594 no I'm doing heisei riders and that's not a official one so that would have to be when it's all done."**


	6. Chapter 6 Catch me if you can

**Chapter 6 Catch me if you can**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Overwatch**

Akira was with Tracer sitting on the couch watching tv, they saw that there was a assassination on the news and they knew who it was.

"I can't believe them, trying to do this when were back."Tracer said.

"Hey what did you expect those guys won't ever give up, I'm just lucky they don't know anything about me."Akira said.

"Yeah that's true, you're our secret weapon."Tracer said with a chuckle.

"But still how were they able to do it, they had to have someone that can hack anything in order to get the info."Akira said.

"Maybe Winston knows."Tracer said.

"Okay, I'll go ask him."Akira goes to talk to Winston.

After he left she then lies down and said:"well I hope one day we can have a special time."

Akira goes to the computer room to see Winston, Mei and Echo there.

"Hey Winston."Akira said getting his attention.

"Ah Akira is there something you need?"He asked.

"I was wondering is there a person that Talon has that is able to hack anything?"Akira asked.

"Yes."Echo said and she then shows them a image of a woman with brown hair."she is Olivia Colomar her code name being Sombra."

"She's a good support in stealth missions, is this because of the news?"Winston asked.

"Yes, because she's way too good, she might even helped them in the mission."Akira said.

"Yes, she is one we must be careful off since she's known to work with Reaper and Widow but how about you take a break."Winston said.

"Alright."Akira then looks at Mei and said:"see later Mei."

"See ya."Mei said and Akira exits the place.

"I'll be going out in town."Akira said.

"Alright but be careful."Winston said and Akira nodded.

After leaving Akira then got possessed by Urataros and he smirked.

"Oh come."Akira said.

"Sorry but I need some time off."U-Akira said and he leaves the base.

At the city Sombra was sitting at a chair in a cafe in a disguise being a brown suit and hat, she was drinking soda and then she stops to see U-Akira being wiht so many girls while they were giggling.

"Mind if I string you along."U-Akira said and they followed him.

"So that's the guy that beat Reaper and Widow, wow I didn't if he's brave or stupid just to walk around with so many girls, but what's with the glasses?"She got confused."Well let's follow him."she then leaves.

U-Akira was spending time with the girls for a while and then he heard the real Akira telling him it was enough.

After the girls left Akira was back to normal and walking around the streets.

He then looked back and saw no one."okay, that was weird."

At the Den-liner Momotaros was drinking coffee and then said:"uh, what was that?"

"What?"Urataros said.

"It's like there was someone watching Akira."Momotaros said.

Akira was walking down the streets and then he sees a car running towards him so he jumps ahead letting it crash into a wall, he looks back to see it was empty, he then runs with some of the light posts falling down and he then goes inside a ally.

"What was that?"Akira said.

"A little surprise."He then looks up on top of the building to see Sombra."I couldn't let you go to your friends."

"Wait, you're Sombra one of Talon's agents."Akira said.

"well os nice for you to know me, I know your the guy that beat Reaper and Widow so I came to take you."Sombra then shoots at him making Akira run.

"Just what I needed, come on guys a little help."Akira said and he runs towards a warehouse.

"Alright."Momotaros then goes to help.

Akira arrives at the place and then got possessed by Momotaros, he smirked and then takes out the belt."now let's go."he then goes to put the belt on but then a ball land in front of him and shocks them sending Momotaros out of Akira.

Momotaros then goes back to the den-liner surprising them and Ryutaros said."hey, why did Momo come back."

"That's darn woman used a bomb."Momotaros said.

Akira landed on the floor and his belt was on the other side, he then gets up and then sees Sombra point a gun at his forehead, they stare at each other and then she puts it down."wow you wouldn't believe the trouble I had to find anything about you."

"What?"Akira said confused.

"When the guys asked me to find anything about you and you're suit imgine what I found, zero."Sombra then puts a hand up doing a zero sign."that made me wonder who this guy could be just to appear out of nowhere, so I had to track you."she then turns around making Akira think what to do but then he got an idea, he then reaches to the inside of his vest."so now I got you I have the control since without that belt you can't fight me, so you better talk."

"How about no."Akira said surprising her, she then turns back to see the G Den-O Belt on his waist.

"Wait, you have more?!"Sombra got surprised.

He then lifts his ride pass and the standby music started."henshin."he then swipes it, then plat form appear and the armor attaches to him, then a police car came and attaches to his helmet and made a visor transforming him into G Den-O but instead of Eve on the chest it was the G Den-O symbol.

"No way."Sombra got suprised and he then takes out the dengasher pieces to form the gun mode.

"This is G Den-O."he said.

"Oh come on he's using that form."Momotaros said.

"Well without the belt he had to use it."Urataros said.

"Akira."Kintaros cracks his neck."good luck."

"Show that mean sister who's boss."Ryutaros said.

G Den-O shoots at her making her jump to the side, they then start to shoot at each other while running to the sides, G Den-O jumps to a pillar and then takes out a communicator:"Tracer?"

"Yeah it's me love, is there something wrong?"Tracer said.

"Yes I found Sombra, were in a warehouse in the city."G Den-O then shoots at her.

"What, were on our way."Tracer said and she ends the call.

He then jumps out and saw her running around and she throws another bomb making him shoot it, she then runs behind a crate and pulls out her computer:"well gotta send a evac."she then sent a message to her allies."but to think he kept this a secret from us, he's really naughty."she then teleports to a platform and he chases after her while grabbing his belt.

She runs outside near a pier and he goes after her, she goes to a boat and touches the side to make it move, he then jumps towards it and lands on the deck, they then start to shoot each other again and he then goes down to the lower floor and she puts her gun ready, she then walks down and then sees it was dark, G Den-O then appears behind her and grabs her."got you."

"No."she then vanishes and he then sees the bullet coming from top making him duck, he then runs to the other side while Sombra was shooting the floor, she then walks foward to listen to him and then he burst out from the floor behind her and then he grabs her again doing a judo flip making her crash to the controls, that made the boot go faster and they lost they're balance, she then tackles him making both of them wrestle with each other and they rolled around.

He was then on top of her with him holding her arms foward, she then smirks and said."well amor, you really know how to be rough."

"Okay seriously."G Den-O said.

"Of course, what can I say, I wanted to take you all to myself being this big mistery and being so handsome."she then goes up to his face with a smirk."so how about this."she then licks his visor.

"Ew."G Den-O said since he got his vision blocked.

She then pushes him off and then sees a Talon jet come and sent a rope to her, she then grabs it and flies away, she looks at G Den-O and blows him a kiss.

"Well you're with the girls Akira, very impressive."Urataros said.

"Don't even try."G Den-O said.

Then he seems a jet from his group come and Tracer was driving."Akira are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little late on the help."G Den-O said.

"Sorry, but the jet had some problems, so where did she go?"Tracer asked.

"Talon got her before I could get her arrested."G Den-O said.

"Don't worry love, we'll get her next time."Tracer said.

"Yeah."G Den-O then goes to the jet and they fly away.

With Sombra she was in her room looking at her computer, she told them about G Den-O making Reaper say that he's even more dangerous for having another suit or armor, but to her it made him more interesting, she put a image she took from G Den-O and Akira while while fighting him.

"You know one day I'll take you and you'll be in my room."She then kisses Akira's picture and smiles.

**Note:Another Rider form appeared and Sombra now got interested in Akira, now she got greedy and wants him to be like her prize, now to answer a review:"not in this version and that was in the comics, also Decade vs Zi-O wouldn't make sense in the story since Reiji isn't the original the story is different so he still has his own destiny to make, and both Super Climax form and Liner form are final forms since ones with all the imagin and the other with just Akira so it's like depends on the situation."**


	7. Chapter 7 Cyber Ninja

**Chapter 7 Cyber Ninja**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Overwatch**

In the middle of the night someone was jumping through many buildings, it was a man, this one was wearing a complete body armor with a katana on his back, this was Genji one of the members of overwatch, he then sees something coming towards him making jump away and it comes down towards him, he then takes out his sword and blocks a scythe that tries to slash at him.

He then jumps back and sees the being was covered in shadows."who are you fiend?"

"it won't matter."he then shoots energy pellets at him making Genji jump back while deflecting them away with his sword.

Genji then jumps to the sky and throws many shuriken at the being making it hit them away with his scythe.

He then jumps through many buildings to out speed it while it chases after him.

"I cannot fight it head on, I don't even know what this creature looks like,"Genji said while avoiding it's shots.

At the Overwatch base Winston was at his computer while Akira was in the training room training a bit, then he sees his computer giving him a signal at the city, he then opens a a screen to see Genji.

"Genji!"Winston said surprised.

Mei comes in and said:"wait, Genji came back."

"Yes, he seems to be in trouble, I would send Tracer but she's with Echo, so."he then pushes a button to make Akira hear him."Akira, we need you and you're friends."

Akira stops and the Taros head it from the Den Liner.

"Alright, it's time."Momotaros said.

"I wonder what this will be about."Urataros said.

Akira goes to the computer and said:"what's wrong?"

"We found another of the missing members."Winston then shows him Genji."this is Genji and he seems to be chased by something."

"Don't worry, I'll go help."Akira said and he goes to the garage, he gets on his bike and drives off to the city.

"I hope he can do it."Mei said.

"Don't worry, I trust Akira and the Taros."Winston said.

Akira was driving through the streets and he then sees Genji being chased by a shadow, he then puts the belt around his waist and and presses the red button, then he raises the pass and said:"henshin."then he swipes it.

**SWORD FORM!**

He he changes to plat form while Momotaros possess him, then the armor pieces attaches to him completing the transformation.

Then he jumps out of the bike, Genji and the shadow land on a building then Den-O lands in between them stopping them."Ore Sanjou."he then strikes his pose.

"Who is he?"Genji said.

"So you came."the shadow said and the moon shines down upon him revealing the being to be Blue Face from Power Rangers Ninja Storm.

"He isn't a imagin."Akira said.

"He must be one of those Sentai guys enemies."Momotaros said.

"Looks like I'll be able to defeat not only one of Overwatch's best members but also Den-O."Blue Face said.

"Oh really."Den-O then takes the pieces from his belt to made his sword then he puts it over his shoulder."From start to finish, I'm a climax all the way!"

Genji goes up to him and said:"it is not good to be arrogant against you're enemy."

"Hey, I have been doing this for a long time, plus you're not the only one that works with Overwatch."Den-O said surprising him.

"What, you're a new member."Genji said.

"Of course, now let's go."Den-O then charges at Blue Face and starts to slash at him with his sword making him block with the scythe.

Genji then goes to help by attacking the monster with his sword from the side pushing it back, then Blue Face gets slashed away by Den-O and he shoots energy pellets making them jump to the sides.

"I won't be defeated by the likes of you."Blue Face said.

"Oh really then how about this."Den-O then charges at him and Blue Face shoots at him making Den-O hit them away with his sword then he hits one back hitting him in his mouth.

Blue Face choked on it, then Den-O slashes at him with Genji throwing Shuriken at it's hand making him drop his scythe, Den-O then stabs him in the face with the blade and puts it pass on his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

The blade charges it up and shoots the blade foward seding him to the sky."Take this my hissatsu."he then puts the blade back and jumps to Blue Face slicing him in the middle making him explode, then Den-O lands on the ground and stands up.

"Impressive."he looks at Genji."despite you're ways you are skilled."

"Thank you."Den-O said."But now it's time for us to go."and Genji nodded.

Later they arrived at the base with Winston waiting for them."good to see you back Genji."

"Yes."Genji then saw Mei."is she the only one."

"No, Tracer and Echo are on a mission."Winston said.

"I see, looks like you are recruiting new members."Genji looks at Den-O.

"Yes, but theres more to him."Winston said.

Den-O then cancels the form surprising Genji."what, but he's too young."

"Hey, first my name is Akira and I might not be as experienced as you but I'm no slouch, plus I have friends."Akira said.

"Yes, come let us meet them."Winston said.

They then opened a door that led them to the Den Liner, Genji looks around and sees the Taros there.

"Hey a ninja."Ryutaros said.

"Welcome."he then looks to see Naomi at the counter."would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you."Genji said then he looks at the Taros."so these are the ones that helped him."

"Yes, I was the one you met, I am Momotaros."He then crosses his arms.

"Like peach boy."Genji said making him grunt.

Urataros chuckle and said:"well some of us are named after characters like my name is Urataros."

Kintaros woke up and stand up."I am Kintaros."he does a pose.

"And I'm Ryutaros."he spins around.

"Yes, they all are professionals in they're own right, they're heroes so when they work together it covers Akira's own lack of experience."Winston said.

"I see, but it's dangerous to let someone like him fight, why choose him fo all people?"Genji asked.

"Because Akira is a singularity point."the Owner comes in."as one he isn't affected by the changes of time so it allows him to exist and use the powers of Den-O."

"I see, but I cannot expect him to be a capable fights on his own."Genji said.

"I would disagree on this one Genji, Akira with a different suit that allowed him to fight on his own allowed him to defeat Sombra."Winston said.

"What?!"Genji got surprised.

"That's right, I can still fight when I'm all alone."Akira said.

Genji stares at him in the eyes and said:"I can see you have the spirit but I would like to see you fight on you're own."

"Okay, if it will make you trust me."Akira said.

Later they were at the training room and Akira puts the G Den-O belt on his waist, it starts the music and he said."henshin."he swipes the belt transforming him into G Gen-O.

"So this is the form that let you defeat Sombra."Genji said.

"That's right."he then puts the pieces into the Jitte Mode."now let us start."he then charges at Genji who blocks his slash with his sword.

Genji then pushes him back and starts to slash at G Den-O while he blocks it with his weapon making him get pushed back.

"Akira."Mei was worried.

"Don't worry."Winston said.

Genji then runs around making G Den-O switch the weapon to gun mode, then Genji throws shurikens making Den-O shoots them each time they got close, then he goes up to G Den-O slashing him with his katana and sending him to the ground.

G Den-O got up and puts his pass on his belt, Genji throws shurikens to stop him but it was too late since a barrier covered him stopping them surprising Genji, then he points his gun at Genji and shoots many red and blue beams at Genji who tries to knock them awya only getting one while the others hit him sending Genji to the ground.

Genji goes up to one knee and looks at G Den-O."looks like I underestimated you."

"Hey I got a bit lucky out there, I just waited for the perfect time."G Den-O cancels his form.

"Still it was impressive the way you were able to fight Genji, he's one of our best man."Winston said and Mei nodded.

Genji goes up to him and bows and Akira did the same out of respect.

"It will be a honor working with you."Genji said.

"Me too."Akira said.

"Now excuse me I would a cup of Coffee, Naomi said she made a new one."Winston walks away while some of them chuckle.

"Well I think Lena would like to see you again."Akira said.

"Yes, me too."Genji said.

So in that day Genji respect for Akira grew since he saw him as a ally, but one thing that made Akira wonder is where the monster came from making him a bit worried.

In a dark area and man was sitting on a chair with his legs crossed with the shadows covering his body, he was tossing a object up and down."so Den-O beat him, not surprising just wished he killed that Overwatch ninja, I don't need some hero rejects to get in my way."he then catches it to reveal the Anotherwatch of Den-O.

**Note:Genji joined Overwatch, he acted like this to Akira since he didn't like someone as young as him to join overwatch and be in danger, now one of the enemies of the riders appeared but will work in the shadows waiting for the right time.**


	8. Chapter 8 Action Zero

**Chapter 8 Action Zero**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Overwatch**

Akira was with Tracer and Mei at the kitchen and they were talking with each other while Mei was having a cup of coffee.

"Okay it was interesting that you two were able to stop a few criminals."Mei said.

"Hey these guys are nothing compared to what we face."Tracer said.

"Yeah, but still those Talon guys are no joke."Akira said.

"Yeah, but come on what's the worse they can do."Tracer said and they narrowed they're eyes at her."what?"

"You just jinxed us."Mei said.

"Yeah."he then looks at the time."well I need to go, I have someone to meet."

"Who?"they asked.

"A friend I met in that mission."Akira with a smile and he leaves.

"Oh that one."Tracer said.

Akira was at a park waiting for someone then he heard a voice."Akira."he then looks to his right and smiles, he sees D. Va also known as Hana going up to him."I hope you didn't wait too long."

"No, come on let's have some fun."Akira said and she nodded.

Akira and Hana always talked to each other about long distance for a long time but now she could actually come and visit him, she wanted to spend time with Akira since her home was safer for now.

They went to a arcade and she starts to play games with Akira being a fighting game, they were fighting against each other but then Hana wins."yes I won."Akira then bangs his fist on the machine.

"No fair."Akira said and she puts her tongue out.

They then went to a ddr game with them dancing, Akira was trying to get with the moment with her winning but then he possed by Ryutaros making him smirk and he then dances way better than her making Hana surprised, then she falls down after he was being too fast and he then wins."Yay."

"Hey no fair, that's outside help."Hana said.

Watching them from atop of a building was Widowmaker with her sniper, she was watching Akira with her scope."I have found him."

Akira and Hanna went outside with Ryutaros out of his body, they then walked foward and Hana said:"well it was pretty fun there, so know any good places to eat."

"Of course, what is your preference to eat my lady."Akira said making her giggle.

Then they saw many soldiers land in front of them and they saw it was Talon soldiers.

"It's Talon, let's go."Akira grabs her arm and they ran to the other side with them trying to shoot them down.

"If I could get my mech I can help."Hana said.

"I know but with these guys chasing us we don't have a choice."Akira then was far enough and takes out his pass."I'll take care of them."then his hands get shot sending it away.

Akira holds his hand in pain while Hana said."Akira."she checks it to see it was only burnt a bit.

They then saw Windowmaker walk towards them and the soldiers next to her."I made sure you wouldn't be use that armor, so that you would die."

"Why that woman."Momotaros said and he goes to help but she then throws the electrical shock at Akira zapping Momotaros out of him again."that thing again."

"It seems they are tyring to stop us from helping Akira."Urataros said.

"I don't know why you change but one of our members was able to find a way to stop it so this is the end."she points her riffle at him making Hana shield him.

Then she gets her gun shot away along with the troopers getting pushed back, Akira looks to the side and gets shocked to see who it was, standing their was Deneb with his hands out like guns.

"Deneb!"Akira said.

"He looks like them."Hana said.

"Who are you?"WIdowmaker said.

"I am Deneb, and I will not allow you to harm Akira."he then goes in front of him."Akira take this."he gives him the Zeronos belt and card."I'll defened you."he then shoots at them.

"Right."Akira then puts the belt on him starting the standby noise and he raises the card."henshin."then he inserts it.

**ALTAIR FORM!**

He then changes into it's plat form and the armor attaches to him while two bulls came down from the head and made the visor, he was now Kamen Rider Zeronos.

"No!"Widowmaker said.

He then puts the pieces together to make the ZeroGasher and he said:"Let me say this to start: I am fairly strong!"he then charges at them with him slashing at them troopers while Widowmaker backing away."Deneb protect Hana."

"Of course."He bows and looks at her."it will be my duty to protect you."he then gives her candy."heres some candy."

"Oh thanks."she took it.

Zeronosa slashes at them hitting many of the troopers away with one attacks and he kicks some of them as well, he then blocks a few shots and sees Widowmaker with her gun again, she then runs away while Zeronos chases after her, many troopers came and she kept shooting at him while he blocks and hits them away.

"You won't get away."Zeronos said while chasing her.

He then takes out a communicator and calls Winston."Winston."

"Yes Akira, is there something happening?"Winston asked.

"I found Widowmaker, she tried to kill me."Zeronos said.

"What, I'll send a group there to help you."Winston said.

"Alright."he kept chasing her and she went o a building that was abandoned.

Widowmaker hides behind pillars and peeks out and takes out a communicator too."the mission was a failure, I need evac."

She then hears a sound and goes to the side shooting and Zeronos knocks the shot away, he then presses the button on top of the belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

He then takes out the card and inserts it on the Gasher, he then charges it up and she runs away, he then sends a energy "A" like arrow at her and she got hit making a explosion, she then hits the wall covered in bruises.

She gets up and the part she was on starts to break and falls off making her about to fall as well, she then closes her eyes and then something grabs her arm, she then opens them to see Zeronos holding on to her.

"Why, why save me?"Widowmaker was confused.

"Because, I'm a hero so it's my job to save lives even if they're people like you."Zeronos said.

She got surprised and she shoots her grappling hook to the roof and pulls her foward making her push Zeronos foward and she lands on top of him on the floor, she was sitting on him while he was pinned down, she wanted to kill him but deep part of her said something else, she then touches his face on the face.

"What, is this."she said confusing him.

Then a talon ship came and she looks at it, she looks at him and said:"later."she then runs towards it and goes inside it, then Zeronos got up and sees it flying away.

"What was that?"Zeronos said.

Genji and Tracer came in and Genji said:"Akira."he then sees the new suit."a new armor?"

"Yes, you'll meet the one that gave it to me."Akira said."Widowmaker escaped."

"Don't worry love, we got they're soldiers locked up."Tracer said.

"Still to be able to survive against her is impressive."Genji said.

Later they went back to HQ with Hana with them.

"Wow so this is Overwatch's base."Hana said.

"Yeah."Tracer said."good to meet one of his friends."

"Yeah but what about that one."Hana said pointing at Deneb who was giving out Candy to the members around the base.

"Deneb."Akira then stops him."that's enough."

"But I was just making new friends."Deneb said.

"Still I should thank you Deneb to save Akira."Winston said.

"It's okay, I was my duty to protect him."Deneb said.

"You seem a bit different since the others are little when they come out."Tracer said.

"Oh well."then in puff of smoke he gets turned into a chibi too surprising them."I ws able to find a way."

"What?!"Momotaros came and starts to shake him."tell me you idiot."

"Sempai wait."Urataros said with the other following him.

"Those guys always good for a laugh."Tracer chuckles.

"Yeah, also sorry if our time was interrupted."Akira said to Hana.

"It's okay, I still had fun."Hana said making him smile."also."she gives him the pass back."I got that for you."

"Thanks."Akira said.

At Talon Widowmaker was on the roof looking at the moon and she was thinking about what happened, when she was saved by Zeronos something inside of her reacted, she didn't unserstand, she was made to not feel any emotions but he made her feel something.

"What did he do?"she was confused and she holds her head."Why is going on with me."

She didn't understand, she just hopes it will go away when she kills him but now part of her is trying to prevent that.

**Note:Akira and D Va got to interact more here and theres a battle with Zeronos and Widowmaker, she wanted to stop him from using Den-O but failed thanks to Deneb, now to answer a review:"Mps5533 I know Ultraman but pacific rim I barely saw that movie and the zero one story I don't want to use Dc after I finished the heisei series, i want to try something different."**


	9. Chapter 9 A robotic assassin

**Chapter 9 A robotic assassin**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Overwatch**

Akira was at the base hanging out with Tracer and they were at the training room with Akira doing push ups while she watches him.

"Your really hard."Tracer said.

"I need to get stronger, the Taros use my own strenght when they fight so I need to get stronger."Akira said.

"Still it's cute to see you work hard."Tracer chuckles.

"Do you have to make fun of me."Akira said.

"Come on, it's fun."she then starts to tickle him.

"Hey quit it."he then laughs.

At the Denliner Momotaros sensed what's happening."oh great now she's tickling him."

"Sempai, it's good for Akira to get to know Lena."Urataros said.

"You mean distracting him."Momotaros said.

Kintaros was sleeping and Ryutaros said:"hey leave big sis alone."

Owner came and said:"it seems there will be something special arriving at the world."they then look at him."something that the riders are finding."

Then at space a shooting star goes down and it then crashes into the planet.

Akira was walking down the streets after a long day, he then passes to a corner and bumps into a police."oh excuse me sir."

"It's alright."the police has short brown hair and Akira passes by him.

The guy's smile then goes away and walks after him, he follows through Akira and misses him inside a crowd and he grunts.

"Hey pig."he looks to the side to see a thug going up to him."what's wrong, having a bad day."he then takes out a pocket knife."your about to get even worse."then his eyes widen and he giant hand of silver liquid coming out of the of thr cops arm, then he stares at him in the eyes before pulling him inside the alley, then his scream was heard.

Akira was still walking down the streets then he got a call."oh hey Mei."

"Hey Akira, how's it going at the streets?"she asked him while sitting in front of her computer.

"It's fine, no trouble or anything."Akira said but then he heard an explosion, then he sees a truck going towards him."trouble."he then runs away.

"Akira!"Mei called out.

"What's wrong?"Wiston came with the others.

"Akira is in trouble."Mei said.

"Let's go."Genji said and he goes out with Tracer following him.

Akira was running away while the truck was chasing after him, the driver was the police and he was glaring at Akira.

Momotaros got up."Akira!"

"He's in trouble."Urataros said.

Akira then runs into an alley and sees the truck pass by him, he relaxes and calls out to them:"guys."

"Yes we saw that."Urataros said.

"Let me at him, I'll kick his butt."Momotaros said.

"Not yet, we don't know who it was."Akira said.

"Found you."Akira then looks to the side and saw the police.

"You again."Akira said and he smirks.

Then he saw his arms turn into blades suprising him."I'm the T-1000, I was made to destroy you."he then charges at Akira who jumps back and takes out the belt.

Then he got possed by Momotaros and said:"alright let's go."he then presses the red button."henshin."then he swipes it with the pass.

**SWORD FORM!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O."Ore Sanjou."he then takes out the dengasher pieces and makes the sword."let's go."he then slashes at the T-1000 and slashes at him but saw the sword going through him like water."what?!"

"Nice try."he then slashes him away making Den-O hti the ground.

"Why you."Den-O got up.

They then clashed blades together and then his face got blow up and Den-O saw Genji and Tracer jump to his side.

"Are you alright?"Genji said.

"Yes, I was taking care of him."Den-O said.

Then the T-1000 got up and they saw his face regenerate back to normal.

"How did it do that?"Tracer said.

"It seems this is not a human."Genji said.

"Of course not, I'm a machine."T-1000 said.

"A machine, like the omnics."Tracer said.

"I doubt they can turn into liquid."Den-O said.

"Now you shall all be terminated."he said and charges at them.

He then slashes at them while they dodged with Den-O and Genji blocked them with they're swords, Tracer kept teleporting around to shoot at him but each time he got shot he just regenerated, they then went up a building using the railings.

"Wait for me."he then changes into a spider and crawls towards them.

"Are you kidding me."Den-O said.

"I know right, it can change forms."Tracer said and they went to the roof, he kept going towards them until Genji threw ninja stars that exploded sending him down.

They waited and he came back as a snake appearing in front of them, they stepped back and he then reforms back to his police form."You have to do better than that."

Winston, Echo and Mei watched the fight as the trio try to fight him off.

"Who could have been able to make a machine like him."Winston said.

"I don't have any data on him."Echo said.

Mei watched the way he is and said:"maybe if we find a way to freeze his body it could be enough to destroy his body."she then goes out.

"Where are you going?"Wiston asked.

"I'm the only one that has a weapon that can stop him."Mei said.

"Alright but be careful."Winston said and she nodded.

She then opens a door and enters the Denliner.

"Mei."Naomi said with a smile.

"Can you guys take me to where Akira is?"Mei asked and she nodded.

The trio were getting beaten up and they were sent back to the edge of the roof, he then walks towards them with a smirk but then a noise was heard the Denliner passes by and Mei jumps out.

"Mei."Akira said.

She then lands on the roof and uses her blaster to freeze him, T-1000 then screams while his arms were up, he then looks to his right and shoots a piece of him at a pipe and then his body got frozen.

"It worked."Mei said.

"Good work Mei."Tracer said.

Den-O then smashes the statue into pieces."take that."

"Now we need to colect him before he melts."Mei said.

Genji looks to where he shot the dark and saw the pipe moving and shoots steam."oh no."the steam hits the pieces and melts them, they all stands back and he reforms back to normal.

He stares at them and walks foward again, Mei tries to shoot him but he knocks her gun to the side and grabs her by the throat.

"Mei."they all said and charge at him before he launches his other arm like a hammer hitting them down.

"Now, die."he then lifts his arm up and makes it into a scythe.

Then a light went towards Den-O and he grabs it to reveal a silver stone."what?"

T-1000 saw that and drops her, he then walks faster towards Den-O.

"Momotaros use it."Akira said.

"How."Den-O shakes it."screw it."he then throws it making it glow shooting a large beam to the sky, then they saw it was Flying Pegasus Railroad Stampede going down.

"No!"T-1000 said and it hits him away sending the T-1000 to the other side of the city.

"Wow."Tracer said looking at it."that's some machine."

"Alright, now this is something that's cool."Momotaros said.

"Well let's go back before he chases after us again."Genji said and they nodded.

On another part of the docks many Ominics went towards it and saw a silver puddle on the ground, then it reforms it self into the T-1000 surprising them, he looks at them and smiles."hello my fellow machines."that made them curious.

Later the group was back at HQ and Winston saw the stone."so this stone managed to summon a train robot to save you."

"Yes."Akira said."we would died if it didn't appear."he then looks at Mei."despite what happened you did great Mei."

"Thanks."Mei said.

"Yes, but now we must be careful for when this T-1000 comes back."Winston said and they all nodded.

The Owner told them how the other riders are finding these stones and that will be more for Akira in the future to find, they made they're mission to find them before Talon or anyone else could.

**Note:heres the Halloween chapter of Den-O with the T-1000 from Terminator 2 being the main villain here, Akira got his summon being a train and Mei was able to show some of her skills, now to answer a review:"Guest yes but no to Street Fighter, Gundam since those worlds were used in Decade."**


	10. Chapter 10 Real Action

**Chapter 10 Real Action**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Overwatch**

Akira was working out for a bit at night, he was doing push ups until he stopped, he needed to train since the imagin used his body to fight and they do take much out of him, he then goes too bed.

At the Denliner Deneb was there and he told them how he did it.

"Wait so theres a skill you learned that allows you to keep your normal form."Urataros said.

"Yes, with it I can keep my form to help Akira."Deneb said.

"Then shows us how to do it."Momotaros said.

"Yeah I want to help big sisters too."Ryutaros said.

Akira went to bed and started to dream then the Taros felt something off, then they appear in a dark void as Den-O.

"What's the?"Den-O looks at himself.

"Momotaros!"Akira said.

"What's going on?"he then saw the other Heisei riders."What?"he then sees Den-O."the pink bastard."

"Decade what just happened?"Faiz said.

"We are finally ready to meet each other since we were waiting until all of you were strong enough to know that exist other riders in different worlds."Decade said surprising some of them."some of you knew while the others didn't."

"So that's why."Akira said.

"We will meet again in the real world but until then I should warn some of you that theres a danger that will appear soon and that we will have to work together, so can I trust on you."Decade said.

They look at each other and they said:"yes."

"Good, we'll meet again."Decade said and they all did they're poses and the dream ended.

Akira woke up surprised, while Momotaros came back to the denliner.

"Sempai, what happened?"Urataros said.

"That pink bastard."Momotaros said.

Later in the morning Akira was with Tracer and Mei hanging around the area of the base and they saw in the training room was genji and he was cutting many of the robots there were made for traning.

"Wow."Akira said.

"Yeah, that's Genji for you."Tracer said.

At Talons base the members were looking at the footage they got about Den-O and saw him fight along with his other forms like G Den-O and Zeronos.

"No matter what he always has something to stop us."Reaper said.

"He's a real mistery."Sombra smiles.

"Who cares about him, why didn't you destroy him already."Sigma said.

"He doesn't work alone."Widowmaker said and it shows Deneb."he has some kind of creatures helping him."

"Well that would explain the personality shift."Sombra said.

"His friends seem to use his body to make it go beyond it's limits, I need to see what they can do."Moira said.

"Then we will just have to strike him."Reaper said.

**Overwatch HQ**

Everyone was doing they're own thing until they heard a alarm happen, they all went to the computer and saw many members of Talon attacking a lab.

"Those are many of Talons best men, Moira, Sigma."Winston was surprised.

"We have to stop them."Akira said.

"It could be a trap."Genji said.

"Then it's best we all go, Akira can any of Imagin help?"Winston asked.

"They have been doing the same trick Deneb did so maybe."Akira said.

"Then we will just have to try."Winston said.

They went to the airship and went towards the lab, Akira was now Den-O sword form and they were getting ready.

"Everyone once we get there you must be ready for anything, Echo stay in the ship in case something happens."Winston said and she nodded.

They jumped down and landed on the ground, they ran foward and saw the Talon members there ready.

"So good that you all came."Moira said.

"What's the meaning of this attack?"Winston said.

"It was simply to get your attention, we have been interested in your friend here."Moira points at Den-O.

"What?"he said.

"So we came to test him."Moira said and they charged at them.

Genji fights off Reaper by dodging his shots and trying to slash at him but he avoided them, Tracer and Widowmaker were shooting against each other while running around the area, Winston and Doomfist traded fist against each other, Mei was ducking behind cover avoiding the soldiers that they had and freezing them.

Den-O was facing against Sombra, Sigma and Moira.

"Now try to please me."Moira said.

"Why you."Den-O charges at them.

Sigma dodges the sword and throws bombs blowing Den-O away and Sombra shoots at him, he then rolls to the side and sees Moira shoot a beam at him.

"Sempai need some help."Urataros said.

"As much as I hate it, let's try it."Den-O then presses the blue button and swipes the pass.

**ROD FORM!**

He then changes and Momotaros came out in his normal forms surprising them, he takes out his sword and starts to slash at Sigma pushing him back, Den-O was now in Rod form and uses his weapon to block Moira's beams and then reals her in, he then jumps away to avoid a big machine.

"Now it's my turn."Kintaros said.

Den-O then presses the yellow button to change forms.

**AX FORM!**

He then changes with Urataros fighting off against Moira and Den-O goes after the robot hitting it back with the axe, he then hits it away making a huge gash appear, he then gets it by Sombra.

"Now let me play."Ryutaros said and they changed forms.

**GUN FORM!**

Kintaros went out hitting many robots with hia axe, Den-O then shoots at Sombra making her roll to the sides, then all the imagin were fighting them off with the other members seeing it.

"So he has at least four more."Reaper said and he shoots Genji away.

Then more robot came and they distracted the other Overwatch members making all of Talon fight against Den-O and the Taros surrounding them.

"They're ganging up on us."Urataros said.

"Why you jerks."Momotaros said.

"Akira."Winston tries to help but he got pushed away by more machines.

Tracer tries to blink to him but she was being shot back.

Then Den-O was shooting at them while the Taros were trying to fight them off, Kintaros and Doomfist were traded punches, Reaper was shooting at them with Den-O countering it, Deneb then came to shoot at him but Widowmaker shoots at him to push him back, Urataros was throwing the bombs from Sigma away, Momotaros was slashing away many of the robots too.

"They're not playig fair."Den-O said.

Urataros saw that his form is starting to change."we don't have much time."

Akira then tries to think of something, they have been getting information on him so they could defeat him, but what can he do, then he got it."of course the phone."

Den-O gasp and said:"let's try it."he takes out the K-Taros and presses the buttons.

**MOMO-URA-KIN-RYU!**

**(Insert Real Action here.)**

The sound made the Taros get excited.

"Alright."Momotaros said.

"Let's go."Urataros said.

"Yes."Kintaros cracks his neck.

Den-O then presses the side.

**CLIMAX FORM!**

"Ikuze, Ikuze."Momotaros said and they ran towards Den-O.

The members of Talon tried to stop them but the Overwatch heroes went in front of them.

"Don't let them get to Akira."Winston said.

The phone then attaches to the belt and Ryutaros came out spinning around.

"Pile on."Momotaros said and they all turned into energy turning into the mask and they merged with Den-O chaning him into Climax form.

They all stopped to see him and Den-O said:"Ore tachi, Sanjou."he then poses.

"He combined with all of them."Moira was shocked.

"Alright, now this is going to be good."Tracer said.

Many of the robots go towards Den-O but he uses his sword to slash them into pieces and they even saw Ryutaros dances moves being used and the robots explode.

Doomfist charges towards at Den-O with his first ready and Den-O puts the pass over the belt.

**CHARGE AND UP!**

The masks then went towards the arm with Ax being on the fist, Den-O then ran towards Doomfist and they punched at each other making they're fists clashed making a explosion happen, then Doomfist was sent flying away and crashes into a wall, they saw his gauntles was destroyed.

"Impossible."Moira said.

**CHARGE AND UP!**

She looks back to see Den-O going towards her and the mask were on his right foot and he does a bicycle kick hitting her away, he then looks at Sigma, Sombra and Widowmaker and swipes the pass again.

**CHARGE AND UP!**

The Gun mask opened to make a mouth and shoots missiles at them exploding on them sending the trio away, Reaper was the last one and he looks around in shock, he then charges at Den-O to shoot at him but he blocks all the shots with the sword and Den-O sees him teleporting around him, then Den-O hits him in the chest shocking him.

"What?!"Reaper said.

Then many of the other robots came and Den-O throws the stone making Pegasus run them over.

"What is that?"Sombra said on the floor.

"I got you now."Den-O said and he pushes him away and he then does another finisher.

**CHARGE AND UP!**

The sword then glows with rainbow energy.

"Our Finishing Attack, Climax Version."he then slashes at Reaper making him get blown away and he crashes next to the rest of his group.

Overwatch then regrouped and Winston said:"You thought you could have taken us by surprise, well Den-O has shown you that no matter what you will always lose."

Moira got up and said:"no, not yet."she then presses a button and a giant robot appears at the area surprising them."We will escape while it takes care of you."she then teleports Talon away.

"No."Genji said.

"We need to stop it."Winston said.

"I got it."Den-O said.

Then they seperated and Den-O was back in sword form, they then heard the musics of Den-O and saw the Denliners of each one appearing, they went next to each other before linning up with Gun one being on front, then they went back to the train with each Taros piloting they're train.

"Ikuze."Den-O said.

They then start to shoot at the robot was it tries to get them but they avoided it's arms, then they went above it ad Kintaros uses the axes to hit it multiple times before they went above it, then the dragon head shoots a beam destroying half of the robots head, then they charged towards it going through it's chest before it exploded.

"Yeah."Tracer cheered with all of Overwatch happy.

**Talon HQ**

Talon saw the fight at HQ and Sombra said:"he has more of those trains."

"Those things were able to destroy our machine, we wasted so much money."Sigma said.

"Forget that, we need to rebuild and get better, he already destroyed Doomfist's gauntlet now we need to fix it."Moira said.

"I will not lose again."Doomfist said.

**Overwatch HQ**

Akira was with Tracer and she said:"wow I can't believe you and the other guys managed to defeat that robot and defeat all of Talon too."

"Climax form is the super form of Den-O, it uses the strenght of all the Taros to help me."Akira said.

"Yeah, also heres a little reward."she then grabs his face and kisses him making Akira blush, Momo and Ura got surprised.

"What do you think love?"she blushes with a smile.

"Uh..."his brain shut down.

"Call me."Tracer said and she walks away leaving Akira like that.

Akira managed to defeat Talon thanks to Climax form, will he be able to do it again only time will tell.

**Note:This is the end of Season 1 so Den-O ended with Super Climax form and a final battle with the Denliner, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't worry were getting close to the season 2 of the riders.**


	11. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Overwatch**

**(Insert Climax Jump here.)**

Denliner was seen moving through the sands of time.

**[Let's be] hanging on the waves of Time [and Space]**

**Right now we are going for the [famous] promised place**

**Limits are infinite, so now jump in [and] CLIMAX JUMP!**

**That's good! That's good! That's awesome?!**

**That's good! That's good! That's awesome?!**

Akira was now walking down the streets, then it changes to many version of him being possessed in the Denliner and red one throws the pass at Akira, then it changes to Overwatch base with the members there doing they're thing and then Akira transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O.

**If possible, I wanna my dreams come true**

**Never believed that, my wishes are daily life**

**CATCH THE WAVE Everytime when you feel hesitation**

**Get lead by the strength of all your emotions**

**Your desired future you don't have [is now] IN YOUR HANDS**

Den-O was now fighting against many Talon soliders with Overwatch at his side fighting them off, then it changes back to the base with Akira getting surprised by Tracer who hugged him from behind, then he sees Mei and Hana there waving at him.

**[Let's be] starting suddenly anytime soon**

**[Let's be] taking you to fate & TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE**

**Impossible is behind**

**Grasp [everything] huh CLIMAX**

**Replace everything that is making you scared**

**Tomorrow's time is only lost [don't worry buddy]**

**From anyone's level, let's jump to the sky [and] CLIMAX JUMP!**

Den-O was ridding his bike through the city and he then slashes many monsters with his sword and sees someono on top of a building and he then did the Ore sanjou pose making him angry, from the tower in a city and white imagin was seen raising his hand.

**That's good! That's good! That's awesome?!**

**That's good! That's good! That's awesome?!**

**That's good! That's good! That's awesome?!**

**That's good! That's good! That's awesome?!**

Den-o then clashes sword with the stranger making sparks fly out, then he changes to the other forms from Rod to Gun and he jumps back turning into Sword form again, then he sees Overwatch standing next to him and they all charged towards the stranger and he roars a them.

Then it shows the title of the story.


End file.
